


the mage's smile

by saz_snow



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, shy girl meets clumsy mage, slowburn, why are there no claudia fics???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saz_snow/pseuds/saz_snow
Summary: After being enlisted as a soldier, Eva leaves behind her simple life. After meeting the beautiful, clumsy sorcerer, Claudia, she cannot stay away from the girl's dazzling smile.





	the mage's smile

Her first day and Eva was already late. She hurried along the castle corridors, armour clanking as she went.

By the time she got to the courtyard, she was out of breath and cursing her messed up sleep schedule. She was exhausted from staying up reading, but at the time it had seemed worth it. Now she wasn't so sure. Heads swivelled in her direction, all eyes pinned on her. A blush crept onto her cheeks. She probably looked like a sweaty mess. But she was here at least.

"So, you finally decide to join us," says a blonde boy, much taller than her. She could tell, even with his armour on, that he was incredibly muscular. Eva nodded. What should she do? Salute? Was that a thing these people did?

The boy beckoned her over and she obeyed. Everyone else was already back to practising, swinging at each other with wooden swords.

"I'm guessing you're Eva Brown?" the boy asked.

Eva just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

Soren crossed his arms. "Not much of a talker? That's fine. I'm Soren," he smirks, "youngest crownguard."

Eva could almost feel Soren's temptation to flex. Looking at him closer, she could almost see why someone might find him attractive - he just really wasn't her type.

Just as she finished her thought, Soren seemed to get distracted. He looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, Claudia!" he shouted.

Eva turned around to see who he was talking to.

And there she was. Long, neat black hair fell down her back like a waterfall. Her black dress clung to her body, and her smile as she walked over lit up her entire face.

When she reached them, Eva saw she was holding a thick, leather-bound book.

"Hey, bro," she smiled. "Hey, person-I've-never-met-before!"

"Um, uh, hi," Eva stuttered. Her cheeks were even more flustered than before. She'd never seen someone as beautiful as the girl before her - Claudia. Eva was such a disaster. Then, before she could stop herself, she stuck her hand out. "I'm Eva. Eva Brown."

Claudia looked at her hand.

_Just shake it, please don't leave me hanging, please-_

"Eva Brown!" Claudia giggled. And then, instead of shaking Eva's hand, she high-fived it. Eva was left staring at her hand, looking at it in confusion. It wasn't exactly how she normally greeted people but... it was better than a stuffy handshake.

"Claudia, Brown is our newest recruit - this is her first day of training." Soren said it as if he was utterly bored of talking about Eva. To be fair, he wasn't exactly selling her. She probably did sound like a drip, Claudia probably wanted to get away as soon as possible and-

But Claudia clapped her hands together. "A new rookie, how exciting. I've always wished I could handle a sword, but I'm more of a bookworm-slash-spell kinda person." As she said it, a puff of purple smoke billowed in the air from her fingertips.

Eva didn't really know what to say, so she just made something up on the spot. "Same - uh, minus the spells. Just. Um. Books."

A total. Disaster.

Soren sliced through the conversation (which probably couldn't even be classed as a conversation) like a knife.

"Yeah, well, Eva was late so..." He thought for a second. His eyebrow raised as if he just thought of something. "so as punishment, bring me some food or something."

"Uh, what?" Eva deadpanned.

"I don't usually do this, but I may as well set some standards straight of the bat. Plus I'm hungry. So."

"I'm here to learn how to fight, not how to make your favourite pastry-"

Soren silenced her with a finger. "The quicker you do it, the sooner you can learn." He paused. He smirked even wider. His eyes slid over to Claudia. "Say... sis, why don't you show her the way to the kitchen?"

Claudia blinked. Eva's heart thrummed at the thought of being alone with the beautiful girl. Eva shook her head minutely - what the hell? She banished the thoughts quickly, her stomach clenching. 

_Why? Why would I even think that?_

"But my book-" Claudia began.

Before she could finish her sentence, Soren said, "Claudia, trust me. Go with her. besides, she'd probably get lost somewhere.

Eva must have been going crazy, because she could have sworn she saw the boy wink. She swept away the thought - it was just a figment of her imagination.

"Oh. Um. Okay!" Claudia said. She turned to Eva and gave her a dazzling smile, that had her almost swoon. "Let's go."

And with that, Eva and the raven haired girl set off to find some food.

 

**Author's Note:**

> now, some of you may be asking - saz, why are you writing a claudia fic? well, because I want to. no, but it's because i couldn't find any (at all!) and she deserves a fic of her own. plus um im in love with her. so theres that. but if you guys have any claudia recs, plz comment them.
> 
> also, comment or pm me some stuff that you'd like to see. i have the basic skeleton of the plot, but other than that im making stuff up as i go and can fit some requests/recs in!
> 
> thanks a bunch for reading, and i'll see you next time <3


End file.
